


Загадка Тумана

by KaryKary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: Саваде Тсунаеши снятся кошмары. Скуало это крайне не нравится.





	Загадка Тумана

Скуало лениво развалился на диване. Оттуда открывается хороший обзор. На Саваду, распахнутый ворот его рубашки, маленькую каплю пота на шее — жара в Палермо не чета жаре японской. А босс вонгольский хоть и обосновался давно и прочно в Италии, все равно поджаривается на солнышке, словно пончик. Но с укусами придется подождать.  
— Ты разглядываешь эту бумажку уже двадцать минут! — Скуало стекает с дивана, оказываясь за спиной Дона Вонголы. Тот вздрагивает (ничего себе, как он был увлечен!) и прячет листок под толстой папкой. Дурачок. Скуало уже увидел все, что было надо и не надо. — Брось, Савада. Колись давай, зачем тебе это украшение?!  
Ладони опускаются на напряженные плечи, Скуало наклоняется, задевая волосами напряженно скрывающие бумажку пальцы, шепчет в ухо. Вопреки всеобщему мнению, он может не только орать. Вот только показывает это умение крайне редко. И только с двумя людьми. Остальные потерпят и так. 

Савада еще сопротивляется пару минут. Но Супербия знает — это видимость. Иначе не щурился бы Десятый Вонгола, как блаженный, не прикрывал бы глаза, откидываясь на спинку стула и упираясь башкой куда-то в ребра Скуало. И точно, через мгновение Савада начинает говорить. 

— Понимаешь, это какая-то ерунда. Говорят, что человека с этим медальоном видели… как бы это сказать… в нескольких столетиях сразу.  
Супербия решил бы, что Савада поехал крышей, но тот опускает руку под стол, а извлекает оттуда стопку старых газет. Стопка настолько внушительна, что заманчивая идея о поехавшей крыше отпадает сама собой.  
— Ну видели и видели. Тебе-то с этого какой прок? — роняет Скуало, вытягивая из-под папки Савады листочек с бирюлькой и тщательно его рассматривая.  
— Все началось лет восемь назад, — Савада вздыхает, поднимается, отходя к стене и нажимая на маленькую панель. Та отъезжает в сторону, обнаруживая за собой мини-бар. Бухает на рабочем месте Савада так редко, что Скуало настороженно вскидывает на него глаза. Видать, дело дрянь. — Будешь?  
Получив отказ, Савада наливает только себе, делает большой глоток и продолжает свою мини-исповедь, к которой, признаться, Супербия даже и готов-то не был.  
— Примерно раз в месяц мне снится один и тот же человек. Сон слишком размыт, словно я смотрю через толщу воды. Но я вижу дом. Вижу двоих людей. У одного из них на шее медальон. В какой-то момент мир вокруг начинает гореть огнем. И я просыпаюсь.  
Скуало слушает слишком внимательно. Разгребать дела босса Вонголы он не нанимался. Но с некоторых пор не помочь Саваде Тсунаеши уже не может. Тем более догадывается, волей одного случая, с кого спросить «таблетку от кошмаров». 

***

Спрос откладывается на пару недель. Достать правдами и неправдами («Потом сочтемся, Ямамото Такеши») телефон Хибари Кеи. Назначить встречу в тенистом кафе в закоулках Намимори, вежливо кивнуть, когда тот явится ровно в 14.00. Остается самое сложное. Вытрясти из Хибари адресок хотя бы одного медиума. Скуало знает, что Хибари знает. Хибари знает, что Скуало знает. Но по какой-то причине Облако Вонголы делится информацией крайне неохотно. Даже после емкого «мне только на поговорить». Ох уж эти тайны сицилийского, мать его, двора! Адресок скидывается на кпк только после того, как сам Скуало размашисто подписывает бумагу на снижение процента по таможне Сицилии для компании «Хибердсинкорпорейт». Интересно, стоит ли этих самых процентов спокойствие Савады?

Медиумом оказывается красивая деваха лет двадцати. Деваха работает в банке, и Скуало приходится терпеливо ждать, пока она сменит короткую во всех местах униформу на не менее короткую неуниформу и выйдет в переулок.  
Там-то он ее и настигает, не слишком вежливо вытерев джинсовкой шершавую стенку. 

— Будь добра, милая, позови мне его. Разговор есть, — рычит Скуало, внимательно разглядывая испуганные глаза девчонки. Те и не думают менять цвет, как должно было быть. Проходит маленькая вечность, пока Супербия думает, что Хибари Кее слишком легко достались его проценты, но реальность вдруг начинает моргать и искриться, а глаза девушки наконец-то приобретают неестественный красно-синий оттенок. 

— Оя. Тебе явно не помешают курсы хорошего поведения, Супербия Скуало, — ломается у девушки голос. Скуало слышал его всего несколько раз, но перепутать эту жеманность с кем-то еще сложно.  
— А тебе пара-тройка месяцев хорошего сна. В собственной колбе. Без вмешательств, — Скуало оглядывается по сторонам, но никто из редких прохожих не обращает на них внимания.  
— Ку-фу-фу. Наш маленький Дон научился не только хлопать глазами в постели? — изрыгает Мукуро ртом красотки, жмурясь и растягивая в улыбке тонкую линию ухоженных губ. А потом добавляет, становясь совершенно серьезным, едва острый конец меча упирается девчонке в местечко под ключицами. — Как догадался?

Скуало хмурится, но отступает на шаг, прячет меч, оглядывает красотку с ног до головы.  
— Мне не повезло. Занятия со Шниттеном были скучными. А книжки в библиотеке Девятого очень интересными. Если честно, мне наплевать, что ты там удумал, но Савада должен…  
Маленький ухоженный пальчик прижимается к губами Скуало, заставляя его замолчать.  
— Так уж и быть. Угостишь меня бокальчиком вина — расскажу тебе одну грустную историю.  
Такие условия. И Скуало готов влить в красотку хоть всю бутылку, если это подарит Саваде Тсунаеши спокойный сон.

Они устраиваются в углу небольшого бара, Скуало стоически терпит закидоны Мукуро («Это вино не слишком красное», «у этого терпкий вкус перебивается кислотой», «в этом нет третьей ноты послевкусия»). Наконец, острые ноготки проезжаются по краю сто пятого пункта, на котором Туман Вонголы благосклонно останавливает выбор.  
— Так значит, ты догадался по медальону? Когда увидел?

Скуало припоминает их первую встречу. Борьба за кольца была напряженной, в свое время Супербия просматривал все видео битв, и тех, на которых присутствовал, и тех, что пропустил. Тогда еще он думал, что Занзас снова решит пойти «ва-банк» против сопляков, и любая информация могла стать полезной. Тогда и заметил, при сотой перемотке, как блестит в отвороте школьной формы Мукуро маленький медальон. Тот, что видел когда-то на другой шее. 

Мукуро словно мысли считывает и продолжает, не дожидаясь ответа.  
— Ты задаешься вопросом, как много общего у меня с тем, кого ты видел в книгах? Помнишь эту печальную историю?  
Мукуро рассказывает, и черные буковки истории восстают перед глазами, как живые.  
— Она была яркой. Солнечной. Живой. Он любил ее, больше всех на свете любил ее. Но мафия прикончила ее, сминая, делая бесполезной, темной… мертвой. 

Скуало расшифровывает местоимения. «Она» — Елена. «Он» — Деймон Спейд. Хранитель Тумана Джотто, Рикардо, и… От внезапной догадки начинает болеть башка. Может ли иметь место совершенно другая история? Может ли сидящий напротив иллюзионист…  
— Оя. Вижу, здешнее вино ударило тебе в голову. Ты слишком многое себе напредставлял.  
— Темные делишки чужих любовных историй мне не интересны, — рычит Скуало, пытаясь выгнать засевшую в башке пониманием головную боль.  
— Понимаю. Ты пришел сюда не за этим. Но, так или иначе, я ли, ты ли, Реборн ли… Все мы делаем Саваду Тсунаеши сильнее. И он станет Великим Боссом Вонголы, верно? А сны… сны лишь механизм в моих руках. А теперь уходи. Я устал. Ты же не ждешь клятвенных заверений, что я больше не буду его беспокоить?  
Глаза девушки, такие красочные в своем разноцветии, гаснут. Мукуро испаряется так же внезапно, как и появился, оставляя больше загадок, чем ответов. Скуало искренне жалеет, что ввязался в эту историю чужих хранителей. 

***

Встретиться с Савадой выходит только через месяц. Выглядит он весьма бодрым и выспавшимся, так что Скуало не сдерживается и интересуется, хорошо ли спится Дону Вонголы. Тсуна пожимает плечами.  
— Я больше не видел того сна, представляешь? Как рукой сняло. Зато другой приснился, -Скуало холодеет и мысленно откручивает иллюзионисту башку, но Савада продолжает. — В нем рядом с медальном, лежащим на столе внезапно проступила надпись. «Я — единственный твой хранитель Тумана». И газеты из кабинета пропали. Думаю, это Мукуро шалит. Глупая вышла история, да?

Скуало качает головой и треплет Саваду по волосам. Даа. Великий, мать его, Босс. Просравший такую историю под своим собственным носом. Но Супербия будет считать это неким молчаливым соглашением. Савада спит спокойно. Пока спокойно. Мукуро не собирается продолжать рассказ. Пока не собирается. Это «пока» — зыбучие пески. Но Скуало терпелив. Он дождется разгадки.


End file.
